


Accidental revelation

by Cheeky_suitcase



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Sokka - Fandom, Zukka - Fandom, Zuko - Fandom, Zuko/Sokka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_suitcase/pseuds/Cheeky_suitcase
Summary: Zuko finally has time to relax after joining the gaang. Unfortunately he is currently busy scrubbing his pants in the river
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Since joining team avatar Zuko had a chance to let his mind take a break from constant strategizing. He was able to let others plan their attacks and come up with solutions. Leading his own little armada had taken a toll on his well being. While relaxing Zuko was able to take care of something that had received little attention. Not often was there time to service a raging hard on while one was yelling at their soldiers. Not that he often had them during his time as a banished leader. In fact, Zuko thought that even though there was overlap there was a fundamental difference between jerking off for fun and jerking off as a chore. However, tonight he wasn’t anticipating to wake up surrounded by sleeping comrades in a pool of sweat and a small puddle of cum.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes shot open as he felt himself release. He tried to recall what dream scenario had put him in this sticky situation. His mind was blank apart from the train of thoughts that included OH FUCK ME THIS HASN’T HAPPENED SINCE I WAS 11 MY FRIENDS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND MY PANTS ARE GROOOSSSS.   
He realized he had been sitting silently without movement for too long and his pants had begun to harden. “I’d better take care of this before I ruin my clothes”, he decided. He carefully slipped up and out of his sleeping bag and remember that they landed near a river for the night. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath as he felt the dread of nowhere to clean his clothes leave his body. “Thank fuck”, he whispered as he tiptoed over to the river. Careful, so as not to step on any branches or crunchy leaves, he made his way over to the running water. He slipped his pants off and shivered at the cold air that pricked his skin. Zuko used his firebending to slowly warm up his body. Once he was satisfied he plunged the pants into the river and began to rub at the stain. It came out rather quickly, to Zuko’s relief and he took them out to dry. Once again, he used bending to warm the pants to allow them to dry faster. He decided to sit against a tree and observe the night life of the forest as he waited for his pants to dry. He had already gotten more sleep that night then he had in a whole weak leading his army. He would enjoy his time at the river bay.


End file.
